knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
KvD: Legends Awakening Drama CD
The KvD: Legends Awakening Drama CD is a special exclusive to Shepherds of the Future. ''It deeply explains Eleanore's future with the rest of the Shepherd Children before jumping back to the past to revert history from being re-written. The Data Regalia events do not occur while the Children are scattered yet again to serve and protect Delyra from danger. '''Basic Info' * Release Date: N/A * Producer: Sapphire Games Ltd. * Publisher: Sapphire Games Ltd. * JAN code: 4522497001842 * Product Code: SAPGL-0401 Voice Cast * Tomokazu Sugita - Sokara * Yoshimasa Hosoya - Rubio (Male) and Reuben (Male) * Miyuki Sawashiro - Rubino (Female) and Reuben (Female) * Kana Asumi - Koshka * Akemi Okamura - Arcturakos and Segarus * Daisuke Ono - Demiri * Takehito Koyasu - Lansu * Shinobu Matsumoto - Sobek * Emi Okada - Senpai * Kumi Tanaka - Tealgra * Kana Akutsu - Vivienne * Saori Seto - Elmeri and Larendalle * Yuu Kobayashi - Eleanore Kendora * Hidenori Takahashi - Galen * Ryuuichi Kijima - Eryeth * Ayano Yamamoto - Cillia * Tarusuke Shingaki - Ridgar * Makoto Ishii - Edelin * Seiko Yoshida - Egelard * Daisuke Endo - Yiraloth * Megumi Yamato - Alys * Daisuke Egawa - Inari * Rei Matsuzaki - Oriel * Hiromichi Kogami - Gendembi * Tarusuke Shingaki - Vigur List of Tracks * Volume 1: A Volatile Delyran Romance ** 1. The Prince's Wedding ** 2. Dark Clouds ** 3. Friends' Return ** 4. Girl Talk ** 5. Demiri's Omen, Elmeri's Conception ** 6. Top Secret Mission ** 7. The Performer's Sweetheart!? ** 8. The Exalt's Letter ** 9. Battle of Delyra ** 10. What I want to tell my true self * Volume 2: A Dauntless Gudorian Storm. ** 1. Fleeing in the storm ** 2. Abandoned village ** 3. Midnight Visitor ** 4. Treacherous Dark Mage ** 5. Searching for the herb... ** 6. The Higher Up's Resolution ** 7. Fighting to protect bonds ** 8. I want you to forget about me ** 9. Now, end the chain of sorrow * Volume 3: Future of Despair-Recollections of a Future Requiem ** 1. Back of the Ragnarok ** 2. Deferring the Departure ** 3. Respective Selections ** 4. Parting Bonds ** 5. The Titan Dragon Attacks ** 6. Derira’s Fall ** 7. After the Tragedy ** 8. At the Promised Place ** 9. The Last Night ** 10. The Soul is Always Joined * Volume 4: The Bond of the Underworld: Quest for the Dreaming Tiara ** 1. Who… Are You? ** 2. Do You Promise to Not Give Up? ** 3. Searching Mission of Tiara ** 4. Are You Ready, Old Man? ** 5. That Hair Ornament Isn’t Right ** 6. We’re the Embarrassing Unarmed Troupe ** 7. Take the Bag, Even If The Contents Are Unknown ** 8. An Interesting Phenomenon ** 9. An Even Greater Treasure ** 10. I Hope to Meet Again Additional Info provided by the Disc A Volatile Delyran Romance * Arcturakos had written a letter sometime before her death. * Elmeri had left the Shepherds sometime after the Delyra-Gudora war, but returned due to the royal wedding and the business opportunities in it. * Lansu has lessened his fear of women, but is still flustered by them. A Dauntless Gudorian Storm * The Shepherds have been separated from the main force some time after chapter 10. * They stayed at an abandoned village between chapters 10 and 11. * "Callum" had interacted with them and Segarus in order to assure their survival. * Segarus had defected the Gudorian army by that period, attacking their forces and possibly inciting mutiny. * Revolts among the Gudorians started as soon as after chapter 9, but was suppressed and not in majority until chapter 11. Future of Despair-Recollections of a Future Requiem * The children were only able to collect four of the emblem's five gemstones, with the fifth nowhere to be found. * It was Eryeth's group who failed to retrieve one of the Gemstones. * Kendora attempted to perform the Solar Awakening without having all 5 Gemstones. * Aside from a few, most of the children were either undecided or opposed to go the past, only agreeing to go when Delyrus was destroyed and only they remained. * Garuga's attack occurred on the day before the Constellation gate opened. * The Constellation Gate they used was located in Naga's Shrine in Mount Destiny. * The aftermath of the cutscene concerning Kendora facing Garuga is shown. * It is revealed that though Ragnarok is unable to defeat Garuga without the Solar Awakening, it is capable of injuring him. * Sirens are apparently capable of retaining some knowledge that they had from before their death, as they were capable of targeting Yiraloth's Drakostone due to Alys teaching them beforehand. The Bond of the Underworld: Quest for the Dreaming Tiara * Eleanore's tiara was a gift from her mother. * The tiara is a replica that was worn by Callum. * Egelard seems to have an acute hearing, as she is able to hear a small object when others aren't. Trivia * The Bear Hat appears in Swords of Fate and is a gift from Eleanore, a reference to the Drama CD. * The magic spells cast all have incantations that can be used when casting them. ** “O evil intentions, you shall burn in the fires of hell. Etheregra!” ** “Holy breath… Mend!” ** “O wind passing through heaven and earth, tear apart the power of corrupted darkness! Forseti!” ** “O heavenly wrath of the thunder god, strike down upon the earth! Molten Storm!” ** “O child of lightning born of the black thunder god, roar down upon the earth! Tempest!” ** “Coming forth from the sludge of hell, I summon thee, thou who art grotesque. Melt them, my puppets. Extinguish!” ** “O gust of wind that cuts through the air, sharpen to blades to quell this quarrel. Wind Fury!” ** “The radiance of healing… Heal!” ** “O flames that sear all creation, lend me strength! Arcane!” ** “O wind born amidst clouds of shifting sand, mow down those who would do evil! Dragon Ray!” ** “Thrud, Mage Knight of antiquity, heed our call! Grant us the power of holy lightning and rain judgment upon this foreign land! O golden torrent… Roar up to the heavens! … Thunder Volley!” * In Track 9 of Volume 1, Elmeri is revealed to have broken the fourth wall when Koshka states that Elmeri made a remark that Rubio had high support levels, a reference to the Support game mechanic. * Despite how Eryeth stating that they failed to bring one of the Gemstones, the dialogue he has with his counterpart in Vision of Yesterday 2 indicates that they did obtain their two Gemstones, but the Drama CD somehow indicates that they had lost one of the two midway through their journey. ** The KvD: Legends Awakening comics reveal that the Gemstone missing is Sanguine, which was one of the Gemstones Eryeth's group had retrieved. * At the end of the fourth CD, the opening is recreated, with Eleanore, Galen and Reuben replacing Sokara, Koshka and the Rubio, respectively. Gallery (Images will come soon.) Category:Extras